rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassandra
Cassandra is a major character in ''Tangled: Before Ever After'' and its follow-up ''series''. She is Rapunzel's handmaiden and close friend, who wishes to join the royal guards. At the end of season two, however, after discovering her identity as Mother Gothel’s biological daughter who was abandoned for Rapunzel, a bitter Cassandra takes the Moonstone for herself and gets corrupted by its death, destructive magic when it merged with her body, making her the second antagonist who was once friends with Rapunzel. Appearance Cassandra is an attractive pale-skinned young woman who is four-years older than Rapunzel with dark pink lips, hazel eyes and black bob-cut hair with gray highlights. She is similar in appearance to Gothel, who was revealed to be her birth mother at the beginning of season three. Following the events of "Rapunzel and the Great Tree", after Cassandra upstand an injured that turned her right hand and wrist pitch black, when she attempted to touch Rapunzel while she was reciting the Moonstone incantation, she donned a knight's armor and a purple cape. So she could cover up and protect her injuries, with one of the armed suit's gauntlets. The injure to her hand looks a bit like that it was burned. When Cassandra is corrupted by the Moonstone opal, her hair and eyes turn blue turquoise and her clothes turn black and dark blue with spikes similar to the black rocks. The Moonstone opal itself becomes embedded in her chest, where she had placed it with her clutched fist before it magical altered her form. Her injured hand, that she had used to snatch the opal, is placed in a dark blue glove that has a spike-like thorn design on it; much like the black glove that covers her left hand. When she arrives at what is left of the Great Tree, her skin is shown to be much paler than it was before, possibly symbolizing the pale moon or hinting that she is losing herself due to her corruption. Personality Cassandra is a tough woman who enjoys combat and always has a sarcastic remark up her sleeve. In the first two seasons of the series, she is a caring and loyal friend to Rapunzel, and while she and Eugene annoy each other a lot, she cares for him as a friend as well. She also tends to be rather impatient, especially toward people who are too self-absorbed and don't take her seriously. She is a proud person who wants to be recognized for her talents. While Cass is diligent in her duties as a lady in waiting, she truly desires to be a warrior, more specifically a Royal Guard, like her father. In the first season, she wants her father to take her seriously as a guard, but he is reluctant to let her join the force. In "Beginnings," it is shown that Cass was planning to leave Corona after first meeting Rapunzel to join a royal guard in another kingdom. However, after realizing how much she cares about Rapunzel, Cass turns down the offer and stays in Corona. In the episode "Great Expotations," Cass' dad gives her a long list of chores she must complete before she can be stationed as a guard, which she only gets through with the help of Varian (who she becomes good friends with). Cass has mentioned that it was her father's influence that caused her to develop her rough and tough personality, as being a Royal Guard, he was a strict and father to her growing up. Despite this, she seems to understand that he does truly love her and care about her safety. By the ending of the first season, Cass is allowed to lead an assault to save the queen, and her father is finally proud of her. In the second season of the series, Cass is once again a loyal friend to Rapunzel and company, and also acting as a bodyguard of sorts to the princess. However, during this season, she also starts to show signs of an inferiority complex--she has always been frustrated with people outshining her talents or not taking her seriously, and by this point she is beginning to resent Rapunzel for it. In "Rapunzel and the Great Tree," she gets upset when Rapunzel rather forcefully disagrees with her opinion about Adira, feeling that her friend was being dismissive of her opinions. Later on, in the same episode, Rapunzel refuses to let Cass help her in fighting against Hector, which leads to Cass' hand getting severely injured when she tries to touch Rapunzel while she sings the Moon Incantation. Rapunzel does her best to reach out to Cass after this situation, attempting to reassure Cass of how much she cares about her, while not undermining her own authority as the future queen. In "Rapunzel: Day One," Cass is once again reminded of how much she cares about Rapunzel and she finally sits down and clears the air with her. Unfortunately, the ending of season 2 marks a drastic change in Cassandra's character. In the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow, Cass sees a vision which reveals her true heritage--the biological daughter of Gothel. She remembers how Gothel "chose" Rapunzel over her when she was a child, and this reawakens the feelings of inferiority and resentment against Rapunzel. From this point, Cassandra conspires to betray Rapunzel, and once they reach the dark kingdom, she steals the Moonstone for herself. In the third season, Cassandra is now the villain. She feels hurt and betrayed by what Gothel did to her as a child, and she decides that Rapunzel is to blame. She is bitter and vengeful, and she now craves the power of the Moonstone to control the black rocks so she can get her revenge. There is, however, evidence that Cassandra regrets what she is doing. The Enchanted Girl, who is manipulating her through this whole ordeal, tells her that she must destroy Rapunzel, and she is hesitant to hurt her friend. However, Enchanted Girl tells her that Rapunzel is stealing the Moonstone's power from her, and this leads Cass further down her corrupt path. The more she listens to Enchanted Girl, the more angry and destructive she becomes. Again, in "Cassandra's Revenge," she hesitates when Rapunzel tells her that what she's doing is wrong, and again when Varian tries to convince her to turn away from her dark path. It is possible that she is no longer as angry as s he was before, but because of the Enchanted Girl, her rage is reignited and fueled whenever she is reminded of what she was put through. At both times she is blinded both by manipulation and by her own growing thirst for violence and revenge. Cass is convinced that she isn't doing anything wrong, and that this is her moment to shine, which people are once again trying to hinder. It is shown that she truly does not want to hurt anyone, but will if they get in her way, Varian and Calliope being prime examples. However, this is mainly influence via the Enchanted Girl. In “A Tale of Two Sisters,” Cassandra is still bitter and revenge-driven, as she still openly hates Rapunzel for what she did. She refused to cooperate, but later repented after being attacked. She was emotionally hurt finding Gothel’s magic mirrors, which reflected moments from the past (including moments where Gothel openly abused Cassandra and showed no care whatsoever for the girl). Cassandra still loves Gothel after everything that has happened to her, and her rage is fueled by the sadness she felt from being abandoned by her own mother. Her emotional strings are played on by Zhan Tiri/the Enchancted Girl, which only drives her further into the darkness. However, she begins to stray a bit from her dark path after she and Rapunzel began to mend their bond, which resulted in Cassandra calling Rapunzel “Raps” again. This proves that deep down, Cassandra secretly wants to mend her bond with Rapunzel even though she is still angry at her. However, this ended after Cassandra discovered one of Gothel’s mirrors in Rapunzel’s bag (which was placed there by Zhan Tiri). The mirror portrayed Gothel showing the first amount of affection towards Cassandra, and lovingly embraced the young girl (unknown to her, a shard was missing, which revealed that the love Gothel gave her was just a ruse in order to keep her busy, and later called her a little pest, ultimately proving she never cared for Cassandra). Cassandra, hurt and betrayed that Rapunzel “kept this from her” and knew that Gothel “loved” her, once and for all let go of their relationship and ultimately cut off ties for good by abandoning Rapunzel. She returned to Zhan Tiri/Enchanted Girl, heartbroken that she was betrayed herself. It appears that she truly was hurt by Rapunzel’s “betrayal”, and may have genuinely wanted to forgive her, but whatever reservations or thoughts she had on the matter were diminished the moment Zhan Tiri meddled in their affairs. Powers and Abilities Before taking the Moonstone, Cass is an ordinary human woman with no magical powers. However, she is a very skilled fighter with experience using many different types of weapons (but her favorite weapon is her trusty sword). Along with possessing an number of none fighting skills and knowledge that are required for her handmaiden duties and chores. Cassandra is even shown to have skills in acting, when she tricked Andrew of the Separatists of Saporia into thinking that she had indeed fallen for his charms in order to gain his trust so she can uncover his true motives, and is quite clever in noticing the small things that (sometimes) allows her to form the bigger picture, but her mind is clouded by emotion she misses the small things that stand out like the handheld magic mirror, of Gothel saying that she "loves" her daughter, is cracked and missing a shard. When the Moonstone merged with Cassandra's body after she took it in an act of "fulfill her destiny", however, its possible that she gained its dark life-killing and destructive powers, she is able to use its ability to control the black rocks, like Rapunzel once did to defeat Varian, since they came to Cassandra during and after her transformation, to make Adira's black rock made sword her own after she touches it and to summon the rocks to her command when she made her escape from the Dark Kingdom. As Cassandra worked to fully master her new magical abilities over the rocks, however, they didn't respond to her commends until the Enchanted Girl informs Cass that in order for her to use the Moonstone's power, she would need to tag into her own hatred to. Cass's new found powers could possibly be the reason for her blue glowing hair and eyes, there is even a chance that Cassandra's hair or the gem-like spot on her chest, where she had placed the opal, might glow and react to the Reverse Incantation, much like how the Healing Incantation had awakened the healing powers within Rapunzel's hair, until the princess's hair was cut and had regrown into a new strand of long blond hair that only reacts to the Reverse Incantation. Upon learning of the third incantation, Cassandra was finally able to control the full powers of the Moonstone and the Black Rocks. She was even able to grow an entire castle made of the rocks themselves, however, this power weakened upon the Moonstone gaining a chip from Rapunzel's fourth incantation. Weapons Cassandra possesses an number of weapons that she has collected for being the Captain of the Guard's daughter. They are mostly of sharp blades like swords, axes, arrows, a few types of shuriken, many kinds of knifes and daggers (which she sometimes places in her saddle bag), saws and even a spear. There is also a few kinds of clubs, mace, bombs, a longbow along with a crossbow and even a grappling-hook in her collection. Along with a few other types of weapons. Cassandra is mainly seen using one of her swords, the small dagger-knife that she keeps in her boot and a bow that she shoots her arrows with. When Cassandra had injured her leg, she had used one of her swords as a crouch-cane to take some of the pressure off it while walking. When Adira attacked Cass with her sword, that is made out of a large piece of the black rocks, Cass's new powers from the opal allowed her to make the sword hers. Along with her altered form creating a sheath to place the sword in on her back. Role in the Crossover Cassandra's role in the fandom is a bit like Heather's - from the DreamWorks Dragons TV series - as their both girls from TV shows that are based on films in the fandom; and are friends with one of the Big Four's members. Up until Cass began to pull away from Rapunzel and later got corrupted by the Moonstone, the opposite force of the Sun Drop, she stayed this way. When she was corrupted, she became an antagonist towards Rapunzel, which, in turn, made her an antagonist to the Big Four. Pitch might use Cassandra for his own goals. Relationships To see Cassandra's relationships with the Big Four and other characters, click here. To see Cassandra's pairings, click here. Category:Tangled Tangled (TV series) Characters Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Birds Category:Archers Category:Warriors Category:Orphans Category:Former Protagonists Category:Antagonists